danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine Tower (AG)
Mine Tower is a Dan-Ball app game released in 18 January, 2013. It is basically a implementation of the Mine Tower web game into mobile systems. Game Interface * Time: Indicates the time used in playing. * Mine: Shows the number of mines which have not been found by putting a flag. The game starts with a random number of mines and varies on each difficulty. * Miss: Shows how many times the player has pressed on a mine. * Speed: Shows the speed of scrolling currently Instructions Refer to this page. Controls * Tapping on a blank cell: The cell will be marked with a flag. If tapped for a second time when ? marks are on, the flag will turn into a "?" which indicates that the player is not sure about whether that cell has a mine or not. tapping another time will turn the cell blank. * Double tap on a cell: Reveal the content inside the cell. * Tapping on a numbered cell with all its nearby mines "flagged": Reveal all remaining cells around. * Tapping on an item: Activate the item. * Dragging the minefield downwards: Cause the tower to drop faster. Useful when you have finished the entire field. Items There are items to use in Mine Tower. To use these items, click on the item desired. The effects of items are here: *Watch: Stop the time for 15 seconds. *Scope: Reveal the location of mines for 3 seconds. *Bomb: By clicking on the desired area, all cells currently shown on screen will be revealed and have the mines marked. Modes There are 4 different modes for Mine Tower. Their differences are listed below. *Easy mode: 100 floors, initial speed is 1, speed level increases per 50 floors, number of mines is around 90-100. *Normal mode: 200 floors, initial speed is 1, speed level increases per 50 floors, number of mines is around 350-375. *Hard mode: 150 floors, initial speed is 1, speed level increases per 30 floors, number of mines is around 390-420. *High-speed mode: 400 floors, initial speed is 10, speed level increases per 10 floors, number of mines is around 255-265 Points In the game, points are calculated once the game ends. Total points are calculated as follows: No. of completed floors * 500 - time taken * 50 - no. of misses * 500 History iOS version *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.3 - 13/10/17' **iOS 11 support. BGM and sound effect addition. Ranking interface updated. Banner ad removable by watching video ads. Settings addition. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.2 - 09/05/14' **iOS 7 support. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.1 - 13/09/13' **iPhone 5 support. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.0 - 18/01/13' **Game creation. Android version *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.3 - 06/10/17' **BGM and sound effect addition. Ranking interface updated. Banner ad removable by watching video ads. Settings addition. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.1 - 25/07/14' **Optimization. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.0 - 01/02/13' **Android support. Kindle version *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.3 - 20/10/17' **BGM and sound effect addition. Ranking interface updated. Banner ad removable by watching video ads. Settings addition. Control optimization. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.1 - 14/11/14' **Better sound quality. Optimization. *'Mine Tower (AG) ver1.0 - 08/02/13' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. Category:App games